


How far we've come

by Mariss95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, family and friendship, with olicity as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/pseuds/Mariss95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his birthday, an unexpected surprise awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How far we've come

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [babyintrenchcoat](http://babyintrenchcoat.tumblr.com/)   
> Hope you like it!

A single screen comes to life all of the sudden. 

Oliver is alone at the foundry, working his stress away on the salmon ladder, his low grunts and huffs the only sound echoing in the nearly empty lair. By now his team has learnt when he needs space, that particular day being a regular non-working zone. That is until he hears it, a chirp from Felicity’s main screen as a message pops up.

With a frown now upon his face he drops to the ground and treads towards it, eyes reading the single line typed there.

_Come upstairs._

Just as he’s reaching for his phone over her desk to text Felicity another chirp brings forth a new message; this time it’s crystal clear that she is the one sending them.

_Please, just do. And don’t be upset._

Though wary and quite lost on what is going on, he trusts her blindly so he takes a moment to gather his thoughts and grabs a shirt on his way up. Still there’s no sight of Felicity on the  club, Verdant’s dance floor vacant since it’s the middle of the day, may the sixteenth. A solitary note over the bar catches his attention, particularly because of the remote control that sits to its right, a red bow tied around it. 

_Play me_ , it reads, yet it isn’t in Felicity’s neat handwriting, but a roundly shaped one that he easily recognizes as his sister’s. 

Oliver casts a look around, well aware he is being watched one way or another, yet no one seems to be around. Security cameras it is then. He focuses on the one in the corner that is directed to him and gives a slight nod, a smile playing at the corner of his lips when the camera tilts down and up in reply. 

He indulges her then, turning back to the control and aiming it at the screen across the bar, the club’s lights dimming just as he’s pressing play.

A dark screen loads for a few seconds, a soft lullaby starting to play in the background before Thea’s image comes forth on the screen, dimply smile and all. She’s bouncing on a blue chair in what he recognizes to be her apartment in New York; the fact it appears to be night there reveals it’s in fact a recording.

“Hi Ollie. Happy birthday!,” she begins yet before he can flinch at the word she puts her hands forward as if halting his response “Yes, I know, you don’t like talking about it and celebrations are pretty frown upon no matter how awesome my ideas may be. Still it _is_ your birthday and me, amongst other people in your life, came to the conclusion it’s about time it turns into a happy day instead of another one to wallow in guilt and mope around in silence for hours. I know it’s tough and not the best of dates...”

That would be an understatement. It’s exactly three years and one day after Tommy passed away, yet the sting on his chest remains as if it had been yesterday. On the screen Thea pauses for a moment, grief playing over her features as it does on his, before a soft smile graces her lips again.

“... but there’s so many good things to be happy about in your life, to be thankful for, just as we are for you. I thought maybe a little reminder would help. And yep, this may also be an excuse to put my awesome film making skills to use, so just roll with it. Also I was pretty sure more people would dare talk about you like this and mention your birthday through video instead of to your face. Now sit tight and listen, no rolling eyes allowed.”

And then the screen faded to black before a slideshow of pictures of their youth played before his eyes. Baby Oliver in his mother’s arms, another with his father holding him in his lap, both sending a pang through his chest. So many lives lost, voices that only echoed in his mind, reminding him to be a better man. 

Then came a few of him and Tommy in his school years, bright blue eyes sparkling with joy surely thinking of how much trouble they could cause that day, mischief written in broad grins. Next was little Speedy, hair free as she held onto his neck with the biggest smile breaking across her face, Oliver running all over the yard while somebody photographed them, Raisa probably. 

His lips twitch upwards, those memories being ones he cherishes, back when everything was so easy. 

The screen fades to black again before a shot of Laurel siting in her office appears. She straightens on her chair, flashing a kind smile behind the camera to where Thea surely stands. Then her eyes settle on the lens, throat clearing before her voice fills the room, loud and clear since she’s used to cameras.

“Ollie. What can I say. We’ve known each other for... ever, and yet I find myself realizing all the time that I don’t know all of you. The depth of your compassion, your strength, your drive. We’ve had our ups and downs,” she takes a deep breath followed by a low chuckle, then goes on: ”but I couldn’t be happier of having you in my life, calling you my friend. Working with you these past two years has brought some of my favorite memories from you, getting to see the new you.” There’s a spark in her eyes, saying everything her lips don’t. After Slade’s attack she had worked hand in hand with then to fix the city, though not as part of Team Arrow, but from her place in the legal system and helping him out as a lawyer to  regain control of his company and family home.

“I know Tommy would be proud, just as I am. Happy birthday, Ollie” And with one final smile and wave his way she was gone, another flash of pictures, this time of the three of them over the years, taking over the screen.

Memories flash before his eyes, to what seems like a lifetime ago. Then come a few from when he came back, post-island Oliver much more recognizable and closer to how he felt today, yet looking too stern and rigid. It hits him how much he has changed over these years.

Diggle’s bit comes next. He’s standing with his arms crossed against his chest, eyes never meeting the camera since he’s not a fan of them or being recorded all together. Still Oliver can hear the affection in his voice as he recounts how they met, how glad he is Oliver isn’t the spoiled brat he seemed to be at first glance, how grateful he is for the stability Oliver brought into his life. He even cracks a smile at the camera by the end when a ‘happy birthday’ is muttered. Oliver can’t begin to say how thankful he is as well that their paths crossed.

A few shots of them flash before his eyes until another member of the team begins talking, yet not to him at first.

“Do you I really have to do it like this, babe? I feel stupid.” 

Roy thens smiles and gives in as Thea’s voice echoes through the speakers.

“Ok. Oliver, man, I... am not good with speeches, at all, but someone was very convincing and you should be pretty thankful for it.” He pauses, shooting Thea another teasing look followed by one of his trademark lopsided grins; and, even if Oliver doesn’t say it often, he’s really glad they found each other too, Speedy being happier than ever, the ring on her left finger a permanent proof of that.   

“Anyway, all I can say is thank you. I know we knock heads all the time and I may not be the best at showing it, but you are like a big brother to me... Scratch that, it sounds a little weird considering I’m marrying your sister soon. What I mean is, you gave me purpose when I was lost, and never gave up on me even when I was being a punk. So yeah, thank you, really thank you.” By the end there’s no humor left in his tone, only honesty in his stare as he nods to the camera before drifting back to his fiancé behind the camera and silently asking her to cut.

What comes on the screen next takes him by surprise, considering his track record. Yet there he is, Detective Lance; still by the looks of it he doesn’t know he’s being recorded, the footage being a bit shaky as he addresses Thea to the side. “

I know I may be hard on him sometimes but you don’t have to worry. He’s grown up to be a good man... better than most.”

She may have had to pry some answers from him, but it sounds heart felt, honest, and if there’s something Oliver is sure about is Lance’s integrity and truthfulness; so those few words speak volumes and make him feel quite proud.

A string of the extended Team Arrow pictures follow, some within the foundry, others in social events; snapshots of his life making him see how full it is now. They soon turned to just his and Felicity’s, in which he’s smiling more often than not. Oliver sees it coming, still he can’t help the smile that takes over his face when his girlfriend’s face comes alive on the screen next.

“Are we rolling? Oh, great. Hi!” Felicity smiles back after getting the heads up from Thea. “I hope you are still watching it and haven’t ducked under a table or stormed out mid-video cause you are not used to hearing nice stuff about you. If so, shame on you, because Thea has worked hard on this and you do, you deserve to know how loved and appreciated you are. Ok, not to get all mushy and tear up, cause we both know that’s coming, but I want-I _need_ to thank you, for being you. It’s that simple, no rambling necessary, just thank you for letting me into your life and pushing me to be the best version of myself I can be; for loving me enough to stick around through the hard times; for trusting me with your secrets, the darkness that haunts you. Thank you for showing me how to pull strength from everything inside yourself. Thank you for being yourself. And just, let yourself be happy because you deserve it, all of it, even if sometimes you think you don’t.”

Tears are clouding her vision by the end of it, a watery smile is thrown his way before a gentle ‘Happy birthday’ leaves her lips. 

He’s half way turned ready to search from her, from where she is probably hiding at Thea’s office when Speedy’s voice calls his attention again. Still when he faces the screen again her face isn’t there, but one article after another of his work as the Green Arrow. Newspapers, TV clips, thankful people he’d saved over the years; his sister’s voice over going along.

“So, that’s it. That’s how much everyone cares about you. I thought it would be helpful to have it recorded and stored away for the rainy days, when the world feels too heavy on your shoulders or you are wondering what you are doing anymore. Play this and hopefully it will bring a smile to your face, a few good memories, some laughs thinking of your teenage shenanigans, some purpose or happy tears like ‘Lissy had. We are all proud of you, I sure as hell am, as mom and dad would be.” 

Her video comes forth next, a bright beaming smile that is trademark Speedy as she says her goodbyes. “I love you, Ollie. Happy birthday.”

The screen fades to black one last time yet he remains anchored to the spot, tears blurring his vision until he feels a warm hand against his forearm. Turning around he finds Felicity, his sweet Felicity, watery smile and loving look as she takes him in her arms.

“I love you,” he whispers against her hair as a smile takes over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
